


Blinding heights

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Revenge, Young Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: On a mission not long after Bond is made a double 0 agent, he has to seduce a 17 year old Q.Unfortunately he also kills his father , and ten years later Q wants revenge.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for literally forever now (along with far too many others)  
> I've taken some liberties with Q's age and made him younger than the 32 BW would have been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the theme song to casino royale: I've seen angels fall from blinding heights but you yourself are nothing so divine.
> 
> Gun and a pack of sandwiches comes from the Romeo and Juliet film with leo DiCaprio, no idea what band or the name of song

"Do not go right Bond! I repeat; do not go bloody right! If you want to make it back in one piece, you will follow my orders-go left to the fire escape!"

Bond sniffed disdainfully "Running away via the fire escape isn't very manly"

"You aren't in a Steven Segal movie! All that matters is making it out alive, not your ego"

"Why Q, anyone would think you cared. Will you be waiting for me when I get back?"

"With a gun and a pack of sandwiches" Q replied, no clue in the tone of his voice.

Bond is silent a moment. What was that meant to mean? Did he mean an actual gun or?...

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He settled on asking.

"Both. Get home soon 007".  
Xxx

It was coming up for two AM by the time Bond landed back in London, and where he would usually either crash out at his or go out drinking, when he finished missions at that time, he was curious to see if Q was indeed waiting for him.

Contrary to what the general public believe about spies working in the shadows, Bond did a lot of his missions in crowds and brightly lit spaces. Being able to hide in plain sight was a far better advantage then skulking in the dark.  
As such the lift ride down to Q branch in a mostly deserted building was slightly unnerving.

The windows were blacked out but Bond could see light under the door, so he rapped gently and then he went in.  
The too young quartermaster had his back to him, but he sounded cheerful.

"I'm afraid I ate the sandwiches" he turned and raised a gun, aiming at Bond's chest. " But this is all for you"


	2. 2

For the first time he could remember, Bond felt wrong footed. He silently gazed around the room as if expecting one of the other agents to pop out from behind a desk in the world's worst practical joke. Or if that wasn't behind this, then someone else was making Q do this...

"Why don't you put down the gun and we can talk about this. I've only recently got back and I could use a coffee... let's go to the canteen, if you are able to?"

A flash of a frown appeared on Q's face before he laughed. " Do you think this is some John Watson 'gottle of geer' type situation? Unfortunately for you, I'm the only puppet master here" He cocked his head on one side, considering "You don't remember me do you? How to remind you...ten years ago, the beauty of Croatia in the summer... you took everything from me, and I mean everything!"

Bond took a deep breath. "Smolenski's son" He blinked twice, trying to recall his name.

"Yes, and?!" Q arched a brow, clearly unimpressed.

"Nick-Nikita! Nikita"

"I haven't been called that since you killed my father; I'm Nicholas Smith and I have all the legal documents to prove it. All fake of course, but far too good for anyone to realise"

Bond was sure he could easily overpower the far smaller man, but until he wasn't aiming the gun at him with such steady hands, he wasn't going to try. He decided to talk his way out- either he would lose self control and Bond would gain an opening, or he could stall long enough for other staff to arrive.

"You got plain" he said.

"And you got old" Nikita/Q countered.

"Are you still a secret exhibitionist?" Oh but Bond was an antagonistic git , with a mouth that didn't know when to quit, when he was backed in a corner!

Q blushed and Bond thought there was something very ridiculous and rather wrong about a man holding a gun and blushing.

"Do you still climax with a rather possessive growl? Then again, I doubt you have much experience with virgins- it must have been overwhelming for you!"  
Q gave as good as he got; their back and forth ping pong banter as easy as it always was. Bond couldn't help but give a low chuckle.

"I fail to see anything funny about this"

"It just reminded me of that Elvis song: I taught you how to love and now you say that we are through" Bond crooned.

"No, you taught me how to fuck and run! Preferably leaving a dead body behind!"

Bond sighed, suddenly sounding very tired "That's all I know how to do. Please Nikita, just think about this..."

"Don't call me that! Only my father called me that! I never liked it"

"I know; you said everyone thought it was a girls name because of the TV show. I liked it, it suited you"

"You remember that?" Q sounded surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TV show is La Femme Nikita  
> It's entirely up to the reader wether Bond remembers because he had some feelings for the young Q, or because he just has a razor sharp memory...


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've made Bond 35.  
> Sorry if the plot turns out ridiculous etc, but that's what my brain came up with ages ago, so I'm obeying lol.
> 
> On unrelated note, how do I leave prompts? Got couple of ideas I'd love a better writer than me to tackle...

Ten years previously

"Congratulations on becoming a double 0 Bond" M told Bond as she flicked through some papers.

"Thank you Ma'am"

She looked up and fixed him with a keen stare, hands folded neatly on top of her desk. " May I ask why you left the Navy? Commander at such a young age shows you were clearly good at it"

"Not enough excitement if I'm honest; once upon a time Her Majesty's Navy was a thrilling place, but now? Escorting ships out of the wrong waters seemed like a waste of my time and talent.  
A lot of the time it was like being on a cruise ship. Minus the dancing girls of course"  
Bond's smirk left M in no doubt that there had in fact been some girls.

"Well I'm afraid you won't find your next assignment very exciting then, but being a double 0 agent isn't all 'bang bang shoot em up'; I have to know you are just as capable at handling the subtle, discreet jobs...

There will come a day when you think badly of me" she held up a small hand to cut Bond off before he had even started.

"Everybody does, because I make the hard choices that some are unable to, and that makes one unpopular, at least for awhile. So when you are inclined to think uncharitably of me, remember I gave you Croatia in the summer, and a nice easy job at that"

"Ma'am" Bond sat up straighter, all attention. Something in M's voice and manner, body language- or rather the absence of it, made him want to impress her.

She slid a photograph across the desk to him.  
"Vladimir Smolenski; he's a pharmaceutical chemist. Russian, but owns a summer house in Croatia.  
There are rumours he's saying drugs are ready for sale, when they haven't even got to the human trials yet. Silly things like hair regrowth and acne cures , though they may have side effects, are easily overlooked, but once you bring in drugs that are for heart problems and cancers... then people start paying attention"

"Indeed" Bond murmured, studying the pictures.

"The summer house was just that; a family home, but since his wife and youngest son died in a plane crash eleven months ago, our American friends have seen him entertaining these two men there" She handed Bond another photo.

"They believe them to be members of a small but dangerous terrorist group. If Smolenski is financing them, they could become a problem"

"Why would he be doing that?" Bond asked.

"Well it's part of your mission to find out. Your friend Leiter has got you an invitation to a party he has there, where he meets buyers for his companies drugs . Meet him before and make him like you"

"Any other family?" 

"An older son, he turned seventeen last month. Nothing to suggest that he knows anything, but don't rule it out.  
You can read the file on your flight, and my new secretary Miss Moneypenny, will be in touch"  
M went back to flicking through papers , effectively dismissing Bond.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, this chapter is pretty pants- think of it like a filler.

Bond flew in to Zagreb, then took a ferry to Korcula.  
By half nine he was at Adio Mare, turning his nose up in disdain for the 'rustic' decor ; he had sped read a guide book on the plane that claimed this restaurant, which was a favourite of Smolenski's, was the most pricey and fancy in the area. He was beginning to think the book was out of date however, in future he would be sure to eat outside in pleasant scenery!

Lady luck was on his side though, as she so often was. The broad certainly favoured rebels and wise crackers... and he saw the mark on his way out just as he himself was going in.

"Mr Smolenski? Vladimir Smolenski?"

"Yes. Who wants to know?" Smolenski answered warily.

"Stirling, Richard Stirling" Bond lied smoothly. "I will be attending your buyers party soon; I work for Universal Exports but I'm really doing more personal business- I've heard you can make a man quite wealthy" Bond handed over his card with a smile before giving a good natured laugh.

"Well I won't keep you any longer, but I had to make your acquaintance seeing as you were there, and it's really only strange timing that I saw you at all! You see my secretary was supposed to have booked me a room at Lesic Dimitri Palace, but there must have been some confusion or other, because they have no record of me, so I thought I'd have a bite before I look for somewhere to stay. Good thing I pack light" he lifted his case cheerfully.

"I insist that you stay with me Mr Stirling, for the night at least"

XXX

Bond looked around in open admiration at the interior design of Smolenski's hill top home.  
"You have exquisite taste" he complimented.

"Thank you. It's nice to find someone who can appreciate it" he replied with a genuine smile.

XXX

After a quick bite and a sweep of his room for bugs (he was learning that one can never be to careful), it was getting late and Bond couldn't sleep, so he made his way to the kitchen in his boxers.

"You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!" A skinny dark haired boy made a rushed attempt to hide a cigarette.

That must be Smolenski's son Bond thought.  
"I'm sorry I startled you. I just came down for a glass of water"

"You must be another one of father's guests... I'd say make yourself at home but it looks like you already have" he sneered.

"I'm sorry, I'll be gone by the morning"

The boy shrugged, an act of feigned nonchalance.  
"Whatever, it makes no difference to me"

"Well good night then" Bond gestured towards the cigarette still smouldering between the boys fingers before turning to leave. "Your secrets safe with me"


End file.
